totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Roddy
Roddy Grant '''was a character competiting in Endurance. He was labeled as ''The British Brainiac'''''. Roddy received 6th Place. Biography Roddy is your normal kid from London. He goes to school for 8 hours a day and eats fish and chips when he gets home. His family is rich. Very rich. His father is a sucsessful owner of the Wallace and Gromit museum in London. He loves Wallace and Gromit. His mum is a doctor. So there's another factor to their money. His older sister, Rita is a papparazzi for British stars. His other sister is just a regular sixth grade algebra teacher. Roddy hopes he can be sucsessful like his parents too. He's tried on America's Got Talent (his talent being painting) when he moved to America, but he didn't go through. So his sucsess is his smarts. Roddy is very smart. He hopes he can use his smarts correctly in Endurance, so he can win the game. If he won, he'd be overjoyed. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Roddy was first seen when he heard of Phineas's brother's death. He did a short ceremonial speech for him. He sorta freaked Kasandra out with his British accent, after he asked her for some tea his mummy made. He corrected her after she called him a freak, prefering the terms "odd balls". When they got to pick bunks, Roddy picked a bunk under Rainer. When the teams were being picked, Roddy was placed with Candice on Team Antarctica. He realized Candice did not like him, so he tried to be nice to her. Roddy listened on into Kasandra and Rainer's conversation of strategy. Kasandra got angry at this. He ran away to find the other teams making a secret alliance, planning to rebel against the blue and red teams. When they picked pieces and trips, Candice and Roddy picked the Perseverance piece and the trip to Costa Rica. Roddy was confused about what a Samadhi was. Later, the red and blue teams tied their totem pole streamers to eachother and Clay knocked them down with a rock. In The Samadhi, Rainer complained about Clay's niceness. Roddy said he found Clay actually fun and Rainer smacked him. In the Samadhi mission, Roddy and Candice were the fifth team to fall and did not win immunity. At the Samadhi ceremony, orange and brown were sent up to temple. Roddy had to find his own food. Roddy was excited about fishing as he wanted fish and chips with out the chips. When Clay, Cealey, and Charlote returned with animals, Roddy asked if they had been tested for rabies. Rainer pushed him off the dock. He gasped when Clay was planning a prank for Kasandra. At quiet time, Roddy and the other contestants ate smores. After Kasandra and Candice went to bed, Roddy asked for more Hershey bars which Grover scolded him for, for already having eight of them. He laughed when Kasandra and Candice found the snake. He also listened to Rainer's ghost story. In Knotted Up, Roddy slid down the slip and slide with the other guys. He was excited for breakfast also. At breakfast, he asked Rainer who he and Kasandra were planning to send up to temple. Rainer's answer was orange and brown but Rainer didn't want those teams. Before the challenge, Roddy was playing Frisbee with the other guys until he was yelled at to get going to the mission. During the challenge, Roddy was upset that Candice wasn't doing anything. Candice explained that Africa was going to win so her and Roddy wouldn't be sent up to temple. Roddy still wasn't very happy about this. Roddy and Candice did not win the mission, but luckily Team Africa did so they knew they were safe. At the temple ceremony, orange and brown were sent up to temple, leaving Roddy and Candice happy. Roddy was at the campfire when Clay and Sylvia returned. In To The Flag, Roddy complained about having their second Samadhi mission on the fourth day they had been on the island. Clay asked why he was sad. Roddy said he wasn't sad, he was just frusterated. He didn't believe in "The Kindly One"'s ways, meaning Kasandra. He also called Kasandra, K-ASS-andra. When Clay etched something into the sand, Roddy asked what it was, learning it was a strategy. Clay told Roddy to leave their alliance with the red team and join Clay and Sylvia. Roddy said he'd like to but Kasandra and Candice were close, as he crossed his toes. Clay called him weird for crossing his toes instead of his fingers. When the Samadhi mission started, Roddy knew that Candice and him weren't going to win so he gave up. Candice threw her shoe at him. In confessional, Kenyatta said that she felt bad for Roddy, but she hoped that they would get the Samadhi. At the Samadhi ceremony, Cealey and Jorge gave the Samadhi to Roddy and Candice. When Roddy threw the Samadhi at the big rock, a pair of hand cuffs fell out. JD told them that the handcuffs stood for not being able to compete in the challenge the following day. Roddy then had to take a survey. Instead of searching for his own food, he got Cheez-its instead. He also decided he wanted to be in Clay's alliance. Roddy was there when Clay couldn't find Toko and when Clay did something to his foot. In Squeeze Play, Roddy signed Clay's cast on his leg. Roddy warned Clay that blue and brown were probably going up to temple next. Clay said he didn't care. Roddy and Candice weren't allowed to compete in the mission because of their handicap from the Samadhi and they were probably going home too. At the end of the mission, Team Europe won. They got to decide who would be joining Candice and Roddy up to temple. When Clay came up to Candice and Roddy, he told them to always pick wood, which they believed him. Roddy started to annoy Candice when he said -eth after everything. Later, it started to rain so they had the temple ceremony inside the girl's cabin. Kermit and Evelyn announced that the team joining Roddy and Candice were Team Africa. At the first round at the temple, Roddy and Candice picked wood. Fire burns the wood, so they lost. If they lost one more they would go home. In the second round, they picked wood again. Wood gets burned by fire so they were sent home. Roddy and Candice then left in a helicopter. They were the only team to not leave a letter behind. Temple History Trivia *His pic is drawn by Sprinklemist. *Candice and Roddy received one Samadhi. *Candice and Roddy were sent up to temple once, and eliminated then. *The names Roddy and Rita come from the movie, Flushed Away, made in London. It's also made by the creators of Wallace and Gromit which is where I got these ideas. *Roddy is from London, England. *Roddy's full name is Roddy Grant. This was revealed in the Aftermath Special. *Roddy is smarter than Evelyn. He is the smartest competitor with an IQ of 145. *This number came from the number of seeds in a watermelon that the author and his cousins counted. *The idea of Roddy's dad being the sucsessful founder of the Wallace and Gromit Museum came from an ad that popped up when the author was playing Invention Suspension on candystand.com. Category:Endurance Category:Team Antarctica